Sober
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Nothing to do with the Pink song. Rating *was* mainly for caution. The bullet has been bitten people... Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my newest fic thingy. My muse, Bette, seems to be working overtime at the moment, normally at rediculous o'clock in the morning lol!!! The title is ironic, as you can see from the first sentence, and also because I came up with this idea at 4:00am when I'd come in from a night out on Sunday, so my state wasn't dissimilar to Catherines! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine Willows was slightly drunk. It wasn't a state she allowed herself to get into often but she felt the situation warranted it, given the horrific case involving a pre-teen girl she'd had to deal with at work. Despite the encounter with Adam Novak, once shift was over she'd gone home, changed quickly into one of her most provocative outfits - a short little black dress that showed just enough cleavage and killer heels - and hailed a taxi to a random bar. She'd had every intention of going out and finding a random guy to dance with, maybe make out with, before heading home alone. However once she'd arrived at the club her plans had changed dramatically.

She'd failed to realise that this was the beginning of 'Fresher's Week' - the time for every new student at the Las Vegas Universities to try (and normally fail) to get into one of the bars on Strip, looking for a good time.

As she passed by the numerous half inebriated kids on her way to a bar - one of whom had grabbed onto her like she was the only thing in his world that wasn't moving at that moment in time and proceeded to ask her if she wanted 'a good time' - she realised that she was getting too old for the Las Vegas scene.

Veering from her original course, she cut down some back alleys - despite the inner criminalist in her that was telling her it was a bad idea - and entered an old bar she knew well.

A couple of heads turned as she entered, something she was used to after her years at the French Palace. She strode confidently to the half packed bar, waited patiently for her turn and ordered a large vodka tonic. The bartender smiled at her as if she was the first friendly face he'd seen all day, before depositing her drink, complete with straw and only charged her for a single.

Now, six doubles on a mostly empty stomach later, she sat swaying almost imperceptively in a corner booth, ignoring the catcalls and comments from the couple of tables full of men that surrounded her. It was something that she was used to ignoring; she stared at the ground and waited for them to run out of steam, or patience. Although she realised, as a pair of shoes entered her line of vision, that one such 'gentleman' wasn't going to give up so easily. Raising her head, prepared to tell the guy to 'go away gently', she was shocked when her crystal blue eyes were met with an equally blue set, one that belonged to her 'technically' boss and long time friend Gil Grissom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Want me to continue? Hit that 'review' button and let me know!!!! Also, rating is for caution mainly, although could come in handy in later chapters if I get over my nerves lol!!

Lily  
-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys. Thanks to my Twin StarbucksTink for my first review!!! Here's a little more to whet your appetite!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He offered her a smile in exchange for her shocked expression, before settling his drink on the table and himself in the seat opposite her in the booth.

After a few moments, shock finally relinquished her voice, allowing her to speak.

"Gil? What are you doing here?" she was proud that she'd managed to sound less drunk than she actually felt.

"A little bird told me you might be here," was all the explanation he offered before taking a sip of his drink, which Catherine guessed to be scotch.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You mean Nick?'

To his credit, Gil merely shrugged, choosing instead to take another sip of his drink.

It was all the confirmation Catherine needed.

"That weasel!"

"Cath," his soft voice pulled her from what was going to be a lengthy rant. " Don't blame Nick. He was just worried about you. That's why he told me you planned to come out after shift. He wanted someone to keep an eye on you and he was… otherwise engaged. So he told me."

She sighed, bringing her straw to her lips and taking a long swallow. When she returned her eyes to Gil's however, she noticed they had darkened slightly compared to when he had first sat with her.

She chose to ignore it, and the beats her heart skipped in response to his scrutiny, chalking his response up to the drinks she'd already consumed and the crappy lighting in the bar.

"Well, now you're here, at least let me buy you a drink." Noticing both their glasses were almost empty she motioned to a nearby waiter, who quickly took their orders and scuttled off to the bar.

They sat in companionable silence until the waiter brought their drinks over, spending a little too much time staring at Catherine for Gil's liking. When the latter cleared his throat slightly, the younger man blushed before handing Gil his drink in exchange for a few bills to cover the tab and heading back to the bar.

Catherine, who had been sipping her drink oblivious both to waiter's attention and the exchange between him and Gil, looked up as he walked away.

"Hey! I was supposed to get those!" Gil smiled and shook his head.

"You get the next one," he replied, taking a long swallow of his scotch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Want to find out what happens? Review and let me know!!!!

Lily  
-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! I can't stand the puppy dog eyes! Here's another post, specially for my Twin before she goes to work!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours and roughly seven large drinks each later, both Catherine and Gil were very drunk. The bar had been filling up steadily and was now completely packed. Gil had had to move to Catherine's side of the booth around a half hour ago to allow three women to sit down.

Abandoning her straw somewhere on the seat next to her, Catherine brought her glass to her lips and tilted her head right back, draining the last of the clear liquid before setting the glass back onto the table with a loud clink.

She glanced to her right and had to bite back a gasp as her eyes locked with Gil's. There was no mistaking the darker hue his blue eyes had taken on. Catherine knew that look well; she'd made a lot of money off of looks like that.

Realising he'd been caught staring Gil flushed slightly before turning his attention back to his drink, draining the last few drops of amber liquid from his glass.

Catherine smiled and leaned toward him, letting her lips come to rest mere centimetres from his ear. Gil took a deep breath; his inebriated state combined with her proximity was becoming far too tempting, and he silently berated himself for drinking so much. That had been his first mistake. It was when he inclined his head towards her in order to make out what she was saying over the din that he made his second.

His gaze shifted from the table to her chest. His position and their height difference even when seated, coupled with the low cut of her dress afforded him a generous view of her ample cleavage. His desire multiplied ten fold and he could feel movement below his belt.

Her hand on his shoulder snapped him from his reverie and he forced his head up until he was looking at her face. The glimmer in her eyes and the smirk that graced her perfect lips told him he'd been busted, causing his cheeks to flush once more. Her warm breath caressed his ear as she repeated her previous statement. He was impressed by the minimal slurring that colored her speech; she seemed very adept at acting sober when it was blatantly clear that she shouldn't be.

"Why don't we get out of here? This place has gotten too crowded." Gil nodded mutely before standing and shuffling out of the booth. He offered her his hand, which she smiled and accepted, allowing him to pull her gently to her feet and out of the booth to stand beside him.

The bar was completely rammed. There was hardly enough room to stand let alone move. Sighing, Catherine slid past Gil, brushing lightly against his chest as she did so. Keeping their hands firmly entwined she began to manoeuvre her way through the throng, dragging Gil behind her. She slowed her pace a little when she felt him lagging, bending her elbow and bringing their joined hands up to rest near her right hip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, no more til at least two more people (besides StarbucksTink) review!!!!

Lily  
-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Glad people seem to be liking it so far. Here's a little more

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they got a little closer to the door, the crowd came to a complete standstill, forcing Catherine to stop abruptly. Behind her, Gil's attention had been… diverted by a certain part of her anatomy, so the first thing he knew about her cessation of movement was when his chest slammed into her back, nearly knocking her off balance. With fast reflexes that belied his drunken state, Gil's arms shot out and wound themselves round her slender waist, pulling her so she was flush against him and preventing her from falling to the floor.

He was simultaneously relishing and cursing their close contact, more specifically his body's reaction to her proximity that was growing increasingly more difficult to hide. Sure, ever since he'd met Catherine he'd been affected by her whenever she was close; she was a gorgeous woman and sexy as hell. But more recently he'd found his desire much harder to control. There were times when she wore a particularly tight pair of pants, a particularly revealing shirt or - God help him - when she wore her glasses, that he would lock himself in his office and… relieve the tension. He berated himself for it - she was his colleague and more importantly, his friend - but on the occasions where he had to indulge in some self help at work, he couldn't help the images of her that filled his mind. Images that replaced his own hand with hers, or her mouth…

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, when movement in his arms attracted his attention. When he looked down he found himself staring into Catherine's deep blue eyes. She was looking up at him, a quizzical expression on her face. Without relinquishing his hold on her waist he bent his head down his mouth rested near her ear. As he did so he couldn't help but inhale her intoxicating scent. It was a mix of strawberries, coconut and something that was uniquely Catherine.

"Are you ok?" He felt her head shift next to his as she nodded. Although she was better at hiding it, Catherine was finding herself equally affected by his closeness. As his breath played with the fine strands of hair on her neck she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her, nor the warmth that pooled in her centre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know, but it seemed like a good place to pause for a moment hehe

Lily  
-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a little more guys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a very drunk and highly impatient man barged past them, shoving against Gil's back. This created a domino-like effect, sending him crashing once more into Catherine. The momentum caused her to stagger backwards and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact with the sticky floor. But that impact never came. Instead she found herself slamming into a wall a few feet behind her, followed closely by Gil. She chuckled lightly at the muttered curse she heard escape from his lips, but the laughter died as she became incredibly aware of something hard poking her in the stomach. Her eyes flew open and a small gasp flew from her mouth as she realised just how much their contact was affecting her friend.

Their eyes locked and their position dawned on her. She was sandwiched between Gil and the wall, in a darkened corner of the bar, her hands bracing herself against his shoulders, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Both their breathing had become laboured, chests heaving against each other as they struggled to regain control of the situation. Gil's gaze unconsciously flicked to her lips, which were parted slightly. Reflexively Catherine's tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. And that was all the encouragement Gil needed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short but you know how much I like my cliffhangers!

Lily  
-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, hopefully you'll forgive me for the last short post, seeing as I'm posting the next bit right away!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lips were on hers in an instant, pressing his body against her more. It took her a split second to react and she began returning his kiss in earnest, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tilted her head in order to get a better position. His hands began to roam slowly over her soft curves, one slid up her spine, allowing his fingers to tangle in her long hair, while the other slipped lower, resting on her 'tush' briefly before pulling her towards him. She moaned into their kiss, opening her mouth to his eagerly waiting tongue.

Their tongues duelled fiercely, and Catherine couldn't help but feel smug as she raked her tongue over his, eliciting a deep moan from the normally quiet man. She let her hands wander, running over his chest before encircling his waist, pulling him tighter against her. She arched her back, grinding her hips into his, groaning at the feel of his hardness digging into her pelvis.

His hand slipped from her ass to caress her thigh through the material of her dress. It roamed lower, coming into contact with her smooth, creamy skin. Without warning he lifted her leg up, bending it at the knee before she took the hint and locked it round the back of his thigh, digging her heel in and allowing for far more intimate contact.

After a few more moments of frenzied exploration, the need for air became too great. Their lips separated, both panting heavily as Catherine rested her head against Gil's shoulder while he closed his eyes in an attempt to temper his libido. As he opened his eyes he became very aware of where they were, and what they'd just been doing. And judging by the small chuckle that emanated from the woman in his arms, she'd come to the same realisation also.

She lifted her head to look at him, at the same time lowering her leg so that she was standing properly again, albeit slightly wobbly. Gil bit back a moan as his eyes ran over her face, taking in the darker hue of her eyes, the flush in her cheeks that spread down to her chest, her parted, kiss-bruised lips, her mussed hair. He couldn't help but feel a little smug at the knowledge that he had affected her like this, that her lips were bruised from _his _kisses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You may have to wait a little bit for the next part. Bette, my muse, has done a runner and I'm sick so please bear with me!!!

Reviews help get rid of the illness (and consequently make me write sooner *hint*)

Lily  
-x-


	7. Chapter 7

Here's more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was…" The husky tone of Catherine's voice made his arousal jump ten points. She bit her lip, searching for the right word to finish her sentence.

"Mind blowing?" Gil supplied with a slight smirk. A smile that could only be described as sexy spread across her face.

"I was going to say 'unexpected', but I have to agree with you."

Slowly, she slid her hands from where they rested at his waist, up his chest and linked her fingers behind his neck, raising herself up onto her toes and pressing herself tightly against his body as she leaned to whisper in his ear.

"We _really _need to get out of her. Now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, short. But I do love keeping yall in suspense hehe! Will try and make the next chapter longer, but only if I get reviews!

Lily  
-x-


	8. Chapter 8

I promised you a longer chapter and here it is! Warning: things are about to get a little steamy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd half run, half stumbled out of the bar and onto the street, hands entwined as Gil led a giggling Catherine to the side of the road and raised his free arm to hail a taxi. It had aroused her immensely when Gil had taken charge. Just remembering the way he'd pressed her against the wall in the darkened corner of the bar, the glimmer she'd gotten of a more dominant side to the normally docile man, sent a shiver down her spine and caused heat and moisture to pool between her legs.

A gentle tug on her arm brought her attention back to the man in question, who now stood by the open door of a waiting cab, gesturing for her to enter first. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her features at this familiar display of chivalry, despite the fact that he was drunk and, judging from the still prominent bulge in his pants, highly aroused. The smile transformed into a sensual smirk as Catherine moved past him, making sure she brushed up against the aforementioned part of his anatomy as she entered the cab head first before sliding over, giving him an ample view of her ass.

Gil closed his eyes and groaned as he too slipped inside the waiting vehicle and shut the door. The things this woman did to him! He sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this journey would be short. Then the real fun would begin.

The second the cab started moving Catherine scooted over to him, pressing her breasts into his forearm and placing a hand lightly on his upper thigh before leaning in, her hot breath hitting his neck just above the collar of his shirt.

"Cath…" he ground out her name through clenched teeth, catching sight of the cab driver staring at them in his rear view mirror as they rolled up to a red light.

"Relax Gil," she purred, a sound that caused his dick to jump. She leaned forward more and pressed her mouth to his neck, simultaneously lifting her hand from his thigh, only to bring it down again seconds later to cup him through the fabric of his pants. He bit back a moan as her lips and hand moved in unison, her tongue snaking out to lick his pulse point before using her teeth to brand his flesh, her fingers moving over his almost painfully hard erection at a maddeningly lazy pace. She was driving him insane, and giving the cabbie a pretty good show at the same time. Well, two could play at that game.

Lifting his left hand, which had been immobile at his side he placed it on her knee, squeezed lightly then began sliding it up her soft thigh. He felt her shift against him and glanced down. Her movements had unwittingly caused her dress to ride up, exposing more of her gorgeous skin to his greedy eyes. His fingers dipped under the hem of her dress and brushed against the crease where thigh met hip. He heard her moan softly against his neck, her hand pausing in its ministrations before pressing harder against him.

Just as he was about to reach his destination, to touch her heat through her already sodden panties, a throat cleared from the front of the car. Their journey was over and the driver was impatiently waiting to be paid. They jerked away from each other abruptly, Gil fishing in his pocket for some money while Catherine took the opportunity to readjust her dress, pulling it back down to cover herself better. Gil exited the vehicle first then extended his hand to help Catherine. When they were both stood on the side walk in front of his house he slammed the door and the taxi sped away into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!!!!

Lily  
-x-


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Here's the next part. It's a bit longer which you'll probably thank me for after all the short ones lol! Be warned; this is where it lives up to the M rating!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the townhouse was barely shut before Gil had Catherine pinned against it, his hands running over her hips, his mouth attacking hers. Catherine recovered quickly, returning his kiss with equal force, her fingers tangling in his short hair. Both moaned simultaneously as the kiss deepened, tongues duelling for dominance. Gil moved both of his palms so they rested over her ass before he squeezed lightly and pulled her towards him, grinding his hips into hers and earning him another deep moan.

"Gil," she breathed, closing her eyes as he relinquished her mouth and moved to her neck, licking and nibbling at her pulse point.

"Wait." Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him slightly until she could see his eyes. She stared into their crystal blue depths, searching for any hint of doubt. When she found none she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before ducking under his arm, grasping his hand in her own and leading him down the steps, past the kitchen and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Once inside Catherine pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She then backed Gil up until his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit. She smiled, locking her eyes with his as she slowly shrugged out of her jacket and dropped it next to his. Gil's eyes darkened as her hands moved to the zip of her dress, drawing it down before sliding the straps from her shoulders, the fabric pooling at her feet. He licked his lips in anticipation, watching intently as her perfect, beautiful body was revealed to him. He groaned softly as he took in her black lace bra and matching thong. She bit her lip and smiled, stepping out of both her dress and heels and moving to stand in front of him, grabbing his collar and gently easing him to his feet.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," she murmured with a smirk, deftly unbuttoning his shirt and sending it the same way as his jacket then moving to his belt.

Once he was down to his underwear she let her eyes rake over his form, lingering over the blatant evidence of his arousal that was straining against the fabric of his boxers. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself tightly against him, rolling her hips against his and causing him to moan louder.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, her breath hitting his lips as she spoke.

After a moment, he replied.

"You," before claiming her lips with his own.

The kiss quickly grew in intensity as hands explored newly exposed skin. Gasps and moans filled the air as the soon-to-be lovers tumbled onto the bed, Catherine pinned beneath Gil. His mouth travelled to her neck, lingering over a particularly sensitive spot that made her writhe and moan against him. He pushed the strap of her bra down her arm, trailing kisses in it wake, then moved to her chest, kissing the swells of her breasts that peaked above the delicate lace. Deftly he undid the clasp, removing the bra and tossing it over his shoulder and across the room. Bending, he captured one nipple between his teeth, nibbling and sucking gently, causing her to gasp and wiggle beneath him. After a few minutes exploration he crossed to the other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention. Catherine panted and closed her eyes, tangling her fingers through his hair as he continued lower, planting wet kisses on every inch of her skin, stopping at the waistband of her thong. He hooked his fingers under the material and slowly slide it down her toned, lithe legs, discarding it on the floor by the bed. He gazed at her opening, wet and waiting for him, then stuck his tongue out and licked along her outer lips.

Catherine gasped loudly, arching her back and grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as he continued to taste her. Gil looked up from his position between her thighs, taking in the flush of her heaving chest, her teeth biting her lower lip to keep from screaming, and he couldn't help but smirk slightly knowing this was all because of him. He moved his attentions to her clit, flicking and nibbling it gently, and before long she moaned his name loudly as he sent her tumbling over the edge into her orgasm.

He kissed his way back up her body, claiming her lips once more, battling with her tongue as her hands moved over his skin, raking her nails over his back then slipping below the waistband of his boxers, squeezing his ass and causing him to buck his hips against her.

"Gil," she groaned as his lips wandered once more to her neck, instantly finding the same sensitive area as before. "I need you inside me. Now."

With her help he shed his boxers before settling himself back between her legs, which she wrapped securely around his waist. Both moaned as they felt the tip of him brush against her centre.

Positioning himself with one hand, Gil bent to kiss her as he thrust deeply inside of her. He felt her legs tighten around him, her heels digging into his ass, urging him deeper still inside her body. Once he was fully sheathed, he pulled back to look into her eyes. Catherine smiled up at him, then rolled her hips, clenching her inner muscles around his throbbing dick. He retreated until only the tip of him was left inside her before slamming back, burying himself to the hilt. Soon he found a rhythm which she began to match thrust for thrust.

"God Gil!" Catherine moaned loudly, digging her nails into his forearms and causing him to increase his pace. His lips sought hers and their mouths mimicked the actions of their lower bodies, tongues mingling before he returned to her neck, sucking the delicate skin and branding her as she had him.

Their sweat-slicked bodies moved in unison, one of his hands travelling the planes of her curves, sliding beneath her to cup her ass and titling her pelvis at the same time, allowing for deeper penetration.

Their moans and whispered curses drifted into the air as Gil began pumping harder and faster, feeling the pressure building within him. After a few minutes Catherine turned her mouth to his ear.

"Let go Gil. I'm right behind you." The husky sound of her voice was all it took to send him over the edge. He thrust a couple more times before exploding inside her, the moaned sound of her name lost into her skin as he bit down on the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. She screamed his name and he felt her inner muscles spasming around his deflating member as he collapsed on top of her, spent, both of them panting heavily.

After a few moments Gil slipped out of her, wrapping his arms around Catherine and rolling over on to his back, resting her head on his chest. He draped the sheets over their exhausted, glowing bodies, feeling her snuggle closer to him and rest a hand on his abdomen. He smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her hair, before closing his eyes and surrendering to slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Please be gentle, it's the first M rated thing I've written! Probably got one more chapter left.

Review and let me know what you think!

Lily  
-x-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me a while. My dongle decided it was gonna block (which really pleased me lol) but Bette's been playing up a little bit. But here's the next part. I lied about the number of chapters to come. There's probably gonna be one more after this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil Grissom stirred, the early morning sunlight rousing him from his slumber. The motion caused him to become aware of the pounding in his head and the dryness of his mouth, prime indicators of an approaching hangover. He groaned softly before opening his eyes, blinking a few times. Feeling movement next to him he glanced down, his gaze coming to rest on Catherine's still sleeping form.

Her head rested on his chest, hair fanned out across her shoulders, her body moulded to the side of his and one arm draped over his abdomen. For a split second he was confused, until the memories of the previous evening washed over him, and a smile spread across his face.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful, he was overcome with the desire to touch her, just to make sure she was real and not just a figment of his hung-over brain. Reaching out his free hand, he lightly brushed an errant strand of strawberry blond hair away from her face, securing it behind her ear. The motion caused her to awaken, stretching her lithe body, pressing it against his briefly before her eyelids fluttered and her deep blue eyes opened, instantly meeting his.

"Hi." Gil was rapidly becoming addicted to the new, husky tone of her voice.

"Hi," he repeated with a smile. As she shifted her head, her hair fell away from her shoulder. His smile faded instantly as his gaze was drawn to the fresh bite mark that marred her porcelain skin. It was angry and red, with tinges of purple beginning to creep in round the edges. He brought his fingers up to lightly trace it. "God Catherine I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok Gil. It didn't hurt." She smiled wryly at his pointed look. "Ok, it hurt a little, but in a good way. I mean, last night… God Gil it was… it was…"

"Mind-blowing?" he supplied, mimicking his words from the previous evening, causing her to giggle and bury her head into his chest. He tightened his arms around her, pressing a tender kiss to her hair. After a few moments her laughter subsided and she tilted her neck so she could look at him.

"What happens now?"

He regarded her for a moment.

"Whatever you want to happen."

Catherine rolled her eyes, frustration building in her chest.

"That is so you. That is such a 'Grissom' response." She slid from his arms and wrapped the sheet around her before standing, gathering her clothes and heading for the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud click.

A few minutes later Catherine reappeared, fully clothed. Gil sat up and watched as she slipped into her heels and scooped her jacket from the floor.

"Where are you going?"

She paused in the doorway, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Home. I need to shower and do some chores before Lindsey gets home from school. I suggest you figure out what you want Gil. You know where I am when you decide." And with that she shut the door, leaving Gil alone with his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy!!!! (don't hate me)

Lily  
-x-


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. So sorry for the uber delay with this. Bette disappeared for a while so I've had no inspiration for anything! Plus uni is starting to get a little crazy with deadlines and stuff *pout*. Here's the final chapter. Hope you guys didn't get fed up and abandon it!

* * *

Later that evening, Catherine sat at home, waiting patiently for Lindsey to pick a movie for them to watch. Movie night had become a weekly tradition that Catherine tried her hardest to stick to, even when work was crazy. As Lindsey tried to decide between two movies, Catherine's mind wandered back to the events of the previous evening. Never in a million years had she dreamed she'd wake up in Gil's bed after what could only be described as an amazing night, only for it to go horribly wrong in the light of day… She sighed quietly and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Upon arriving home, she'd been met with a barrage of questions from her mother Lily, who was still at the house after seeing Lindsey off to school. The questioning had intensified once the older woman had seen the marks adorning Catherine's neck and shoulder. The latter had dismissed the inquisition, retreating to the safety and solitude of her shower, the hot water soothing her aching muscles and frazzled brain. When she emerged from her bathroom a while later, Lily was gone, something Catherine was eternally grateful for. She'd managed to get a couple of hours sleep, waking just in time to apply some make up to the marks Gil had left before Lindsey arrived home. The girl, while young, had indeed inherited her mother's observation skills, rolled her eyes and headed to her room for a while to complete her homework.

Her daughter's voice dragged Catherine from her reverie.

"Mom? The movie's starting." Catherine smiled and moved the bowl of hot popcorn to allow Lindsey to sit beside her. She suppressed a groan as the opening titles of 'An Affair to Remember' rolled. She liked it, and was glad Lindsey had begun to appreciate older movies, but this was the last thing she needed right now, her failed 'encounter' with Gil still painfully fresh in her mind.

A couple of hours later and they were on the final scene. Cary Grant had just arrived at Deborah Kerr's apartment. Catherine could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to the dialogue. She stole a glance at Lindsey, whose own tears were trickling freely down her cheeks. Catherine swallowed the lump in her throat and passed the box of Kleenex to her daughter, making sure she took a couple for herself. Lindsey smiled sheepishly, accepting the box and wiping her face with a tissue.

Minutes later, as the end credits scrolled across the screen, both Willows women had been reduced to blubbering wrecks.

"Why on earth did you pick this movie? Catherine mock complained before blowing her nose and adding the tissue to the growing pile between them on the sofa. Lindsey shrugged.

"I have no idea. We'd never watched it together so I thought… I always forget how sad it is!"

Catherine chuckled.

"Can I make a request? The next movie has to be happy."

"How about Erin Brockovich?"

"No!" Lindsey looked at her. "The Donna Jensen parts always make me cry." Her daughter rolled her eyes then turned back to the DVD shelf.

Lindsey quickly made a selection, slipped the disk into the machine and pressed play, settling herself back onto the couch.

'_This girl is trying to kill me,'_ Catherine thought as the first scene of 'Pretty Woman' began to play, offering a fake smile to indicate she approved of the choice.

Three quarters of the way through the film, Catherine had to subtly wipe a tear from the corner of her eye as Julia Roberts was driven away from the hotel and Richard Gere. Both mother and daughter jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door before looking at each other, silently debating who was going to answer it. Lindsey rolled her eyes at her mother's raised eyebrow, then proceeded to make a big show of rising from the sofa and crossing to the door. She pulled the door open and stared, confused at the person on the other side.

"Uh, mom? It's for you." She let the door swing to, moved back into the house and flopped onto the couch. Catherine stared at her, then stood and crossed the room, pulling the door open fully once more.

Her eyes widened as they landed on Gil, who was standing nervously on her porch.

"Gil? What are you do…" Her sentence trailed off to silence as he produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, offering them to her. Stunned, she remained still, prompting him to take a step towards her.

"I wanted to apologise. Things didn't really come out the way I meant them to this morning."

Upon hearing this, Lindsey's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock as her mind made the connections. She grinned and turned back to the movie, keeping one ear on the conversation behind her.

Catherine meanwhile had recovered slightly, now leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest, staring pointedly at Gil.

"What exactly did you mean to say?"

Gil sighed, taking another step towards her. He was silent for a few moments, choosing his words carefully.

"I've never been good with this kind of thing Catherine, talking about my emotions. I know exactly what I want to say, but things normally get a little… lost in translation."

A ghost of a smile played briefly across her lips as he spoke.

"So, what exactly got 'lost in translation' this morning?"

Gil took a breath, searching for the right words.

"I…" He sighed deeply. "I was scared Cath."

Her eyebrow rose, but he spoke again before she could comment.

"I thought you wanted it to be just a one night thing. I was scared that you didn't want the same thing I do. I… I want a relationship Catherine. I don't want to be your 'fuck buddy'."

Catherine's eyes widened.

"A fuck buddy? Is that what you think I want?"

Gil bit his lip. "Cath, I know that you've… that there have been a few men in the past."

Inside, Lindsey winced.

"Bad move Bugman," she mumbled.

Catherine's mouth fell open and she stared at him. Glancing over her shoulder she stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door to behind her. When she spoke again her voice was low, an icy edge creeping into her tone.

"Gil I'm not a whore. I've slept with maybe 10 men in my entire life, including you. So don't you dare make assumptions about something you obviously have very little insight into!"

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"And anyway you're wrong." She laughed coldly at his shocked expression. "You really don't get it do you? There's nothing more I want than to have a relationship with you. I love you Gil Grissom and I have done for a very long time. But you can't seem to pull your head out of your ass long enough to notice!"

There was a few moments of silence before Gil stepped forward, confusion coloring his features.

"So, what exactly is going on here?"

Before Catherine could reply the door behind her flew open.

"I can't rake this any more!" Both adults stared at Lindsey as she stepped out onto the porch, pinning Gil with a stare so much like Catherine's it was scary.

"She just admitted she loves you, and I don't think it would be that much of a leap to say you love her too. So for God's sake forget about what ever the hell got 'lost in translation' this morning! You," she turned to her mother, "Accept his flowers and his apology! And you," turning to Gil, "Just KISS HER ALREADY!" With that she sped back into the house, leaving the very stunned adults staring after her.

A minute of silence passed before Catherine turned once more to Gil.

"I think I'm going to have to have words with…" The rest of her remark was lost into Gil's mouth as he moved forward and captured her lips with his own. She responded after a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head, deepening the kiss, while his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

A few moments later they broke for air.

"What was that?" Catherine gasped.

Gil shrugged. "I was taking Lindsey's advice. I can't have both Willows women mad at me."

The woman in his arms raised her eyebrow slightly.

"So how exactly are you going to stop me from being mad at you?"

He smirked slightly and pulled her closer, his voice dropping as he spoke.

"Oh I have a few ideas," he replied, kissing her softly before moving his lips to her neck, easily rediscovering the sensitive spots he'd found the night before. Catherine moaned quietly and closed her eyes, until a voice from behind caused them to snap open.

"Uh, guys. I'm happy for you and all, but Uncle Gil, I really don't need a demonstration of how you gave my mom those hickeys."

* * *

El Fin!!! Hope yall liked it. Let me know what you think by clicking on that green button :D  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
